A New FAYZ
by Kyle3698
Summary: So...this is basically about the FAYZ growing in size trapping new people in there. New people develop powers, more fights. It takes place straight after light. Anyway, I'm not great at writing these, so please read and review! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
>I stood and watched the fight. I was outside the dome,but i still stood and watched it, even when the killer light shot through the dome and killed the adult. I stood and watched as the boy and girl soundlessly burned each other to death. Then when the boy and girl fell to the ground I started to smell fire and I started to gag on the smoke that was getting caught in my throat. Then after about two seconds of silence someone shouted:<br>"The fire, everyone run!"  
>Them there was a huge stampede and kids run passed me in a mad rush, all of them trying to get away from the horror of the dome. Some of the kids ran towards their parents outstretched arms, some ran into the burger place to get food and some just flat out ran, as far away from the dome as possible. I then blinked and turned around. I saw kids hugging thin air, some of them pulling back with confused faces then a look of horror came upon their faces . Then some ran out of the burger place shouting:<br>"The adult disappeared, it's happening again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
>Ross's POV:<br>After a few seconds of complete shock, I turned around expecting a huge black wall behind me. Instead all I saw was exactly the same as I saw before. I then looked to the ground, where the girl and boy had burned to death. I was shocked when I looked at it, the boy and girl (who were a pile of ash a few seconds ago) were getting up. When they both looked about fifteen again, a green kind of goo started seeping out of her mouth, she then started to get younger and younger until she looked like a little newborn baby again. The green goo thing then plunged into ground and disappeared. Then a fifteen year old girl with black hair who looked like she had survived through a famine pushed past another girl who had earlier shouted for everyone to run. The girl with black hair ran over to the baby and picked it up and held it like it was her daughter. Then the boy went over to the girl and said something to her, she then nodded and they hugged. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw another boy run towards us. Just behind him was another boy who seemed to have a snake for a arm. The boy with the snake arm then whipped out his arm and hit the boy on the shoulder. The boy shouted in pain as the arm connected with his left shoulder bit he kept on running. Then as he was about to whip it out again a super fast girl with a sword ran past and chopped half of it off. Then there was a huge gust wind and the green blob came up from the ground and started to swirl around the boy with the snake arm. Then there was another huge gust of wind and the green blob seemed to just blow away along with the boy with the snake arm. Then the boy who had been dead just a few seconds ago must have my shocked face because he came over and said:  
>"Welcome to the FAYZ kid, where crazy is the new normal" Then after he said that I started to feel woozy, then I completely blacked out...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Drakes ressurection

Chapter three:  
>Sam's POV<br>Even though he was not at wall when it disappeared, he could certainly hear it. Kids started screaming and shouting as they ran out of the FAYZ. Sam wished he too was one of those kids running out but he couldn't let Drake out. He had to kill him. It was now or never. He was gagging on the smoke and his face felt like it was burning. Was this what penny felt as he killed her. He was nearly at town hall.  
>"Drake! Come out fight me!" He shouted. Then just as he was about move on to a different part of town he felt drakes whip drag across his shoulder. He screamed out in pain. Then as he regained his senses he turned around and got ready to burn Drake, but when he turned around Drake was turning to dust. Then after a few seconds of shock he realised that he had to get out or else he would burn. So he began to to run toward where the FAYZ wall used to be. Then just as people came into view he felt Drakes whip drag across his shoulder. No that was impossible he saw Drake die. The whip hit his shoulder again. This time he screamed out in pain, but continued to run. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur come towards him. Then the next thing he knew he felt a huge gust of wind come from behind him, he kept on running. Then a few seconds later there was another huge gust of wind and this time he did turn around and saw that Drake, who had been right there a second ago was gone. Had he imagined it? No, the pain was real. Then he looked forward again and what he saw was a lot of confused kids and what he didn't see was all the adults that had been there just a half hour ago. Then he saw his brother Caine walk over to a kid who looked like he had gone into shock, then that boy fainted.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:  
>Ross's POV<br>I felt so embarrassed when I woke up. I had fainted in front everyone, oh god, how many kids were there? 100, 150, 200! My nose hurt a lot, I think I might have broken it. Imagine that breaking your nose because you fainted face first into the ground in front of over 100 people! I climbed put of the bed I was in and walked over to the window. We were on top of a cliff and I could see the sea from where I was standing. I must have been in Clifftop. My head was killing me. From the room next to me I could hear a conversation going on. A very loud one as well. I decided to go closer. So I walked over to door and put my hand on door handle. I expected the door to be locked truthfully, but I wasn't. So I pulled it open and began to creep down the hall. Eventually I found myself right outside the door. One of the people in there was Lana. She sounded like she was having a fight with everyone. She was shouting and threatening a boy called Sanjit because he would not give her back her also sounding like she was fighting with two other boys whose names were Sam and Caine. Here she was trying to get then to leave because she said she had people that needed healing. I could hear a baby crying in there and one of the girls (Diana I think it was) was holding her and trying to calm it down. The other girl, Astrid was trying to get everyone to shut up so herself and Albert could up with a plan ( I laughed at that one myself, you can't make plans in hell). Then I heard Brianna and another girl (I could not really make out her name but I think it was Dekka or something) talking about something called the Gaiaphage and that they should go after it and not just sit here arguing. Then I saw the the door handle move downward slightly like someone was going to open it, so I bolted for my room hoping nobody had seen me.


	5. Chapter 5 outside

Chapter five:  
>Connie temples POV<br>One minute she was just standing there, watching David or Caine as everyone knows him by die at the hands of a devil child, but while killing himself he also killed that monster! Imagine the destruction she could of caused if she was allowed out. Then it disappeared, for the first time in a year parents embraced their children while some morned their children. Then she had blinked and when she had reopened her eyes she was staring at a giant black wall. Tears came to eyes when she realised what had just happened. One of her sons was dead and her other son was missing but most likely dead. So she walked to one of the many motels that had been built checked into a room.

1 hour later:  
>Connie was sitting her room the TV turned on and watching the news. They police were saying that anybody under fifteen was to evacuate to a ten mile radius. While the politicians were saying that everyone in there was an obvious danger and that if that dome came down they would have to be arrested. While the state of California was opposing this their was little they could do. Of other news stations they wee reporting a five mile growth radius in every direction and that if you had a child under fifteen that they were inside the dome as well as the other children who were in it to begin with. After hearing all of this Connie switched off the TV climbed in to bed and drifted off to sleep, even though it was the middle of the a day.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Wake up

Chapter six:  
>Ross's POV<br>"Hey! Wake up" Lana said shacking me violently.  
>"Huh... Wha..what! I am still at Clifftopp?"<br>"Yes you are. How are you feeling? Do remember fainting and falling on your face?" She asked quickly.  
>"Ya, I remember, I think broke my nose as well it really hurt...wait it doesn't hurt any more."<br>"Ya your fine. It was only a concussion and a broken nose. Your head might hurt for a while but I can't so anything for that." She said as she began to stand up.  
>"I'm fine! A broken nose and a concussion from fainting and hitting my face off the ground. I need a doctor or something."<br>"I'm the closest thing your going to a doctor now that Dahra's dead."  
>"But what about the hospitals and the real doctors."<br>"Don't you remember all the adults just disappeared again. You fainted right after that, and that means no more real doctors so I guess your stuck with me. We'll get on fine just don't come to me for ever little scratch you get. Now go, I have others to heal" she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
>" I'm Ross by the way"<br>"I'm Lana if your hurt come to me unless well... We've been over that."  
>"So if I chop off my arm or something like that, I can come to you and you will heal it."<br>"I can heal cuts and wounds but I can't regrow limbs, I tried that once and it ended up with a sadistic boy with a whop for a arm who eventually ended up unkillible."  
>"So basically, if I lose one of my limbs I can't come to you so I will just scream in pain until I bleed out."<br>"Yes now go!"  
>So I got up and began walking out of Clifftop. Then when I got out I realised that I would have to walk two miles to get home. So I sighed and began my long journey home.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Rory & Gavin

Chapter seven:  
>Rory's POV:<br>Rory had just sat down and turned on the TV when his mom asked him to come to the kitchen. He sighed knowing that she was going to ask him to go to the shop to get something she forgot again. When he got into the kitchen his mom wasn't there. He walked back out into the hallway and started to shout up the stairs. When he figured out that she wasn't there he walked back into the kitchen. He looked at the keys in the keyhole in the back door, they were swinging. She must of went outside. So he went over to the door slid it open and stepped out. As soon as he was outside he could hear car alarms blaring and a buzzing noise from the recently built electric station. He then heard his next door neighbours back door slid open and out came one of his best friends Gavin.  
>"Hey, Rory. Are any of your parents there?"<br>"No, my mom called me but when I went looking for her she was gone."  
>"Strange, my mom disappeared in mid sentence."<br>"Is Ross over there? I would try to ring him, but I broke my phone."  
>"No, he said that he was going down to the dome because he said something like ahm.. A fight or something was going down. Is it just me or is it really cold"<br>"We should go to Barbara's house. And no I'm not cold, I checked earlier and it was something like 30 degrees."  
>"But I'm freezing."Gavin complained.<br>"Put on a jumper and meet me outside in five minutes. We are going to go and see Barbara." Rory said as he walked back inside.  
>"But it's too cold" Gavin mumbled under his breath as he walked inside.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 barbara

Chapter eight:  
>Barbara's POV<br>She was freaking out. Her mom, older sister and nan just disappeared! Right in front of her. One minute talking about TV and stuff the not gone, and then just to make it all seem worse her phone had no signal and the TV wasn't working and the internet was down again. She thought this was just going to be another one of her mom's idea of a joke. She would knock on the door any minute with her sister and nan by her side and start laughing at look of horror on her face. Her sister would probably take a picture of it and send it to the whole school and whatever reputation she had would be in pieces. So instead of panicking she calmly walked into the kitchen made herself a nespresso coffee and walked back into the living room. She stuck a DVD in to the DVD player and sat down and watched one of her very limited collection of movies. About half way through the movie there was a knock on the door. She smiled to herself thinking that she had outsmarted her family. But when she opened the door she was surprised to find Gavin and Rory standing outside looking a bit shocked.  
>"Ahm...hi guys."<br>"Hey Barbara, any of your family here?" Rory asked as he stepped inside.  
>"No, they disappeared a while ago, but they'll be back. Mom's always playing practical jokes like." She said<br>"No. It's not a joke. Something's after happening. Our parents disappeared as well" Gavin explained as he followed Rory and Barbara into the living room.  
>"What do mean they just disappeared!" She replied sounding a bit alarmed.<br>"It means that one minute they were there the next they were gone."  
>"Where's Ross? Shouldn't we go and see if his parents are there." Barbara said<br>"No, we called over on our way here, nobody answered. And Ross is down at the wall" Rory said.  
>"What's wrong. Do you miss your boyfriend?" Gavin teased.<br>"He is not my boyfriend" she said defensively. Then the three of them went into the kitchen and Barbara made them coffee as well. Then just as they sat down there was another knock on the door. Barbara got up and opened it. It was Ross. As soon as she saw him she gave him a hug and fought back the temptation to kiss him.  
>"Ahm.. Hi to you too Barbara." He said as she finally let him go.<br>"Where have you been!" She demanded.  
>"You better sit down. I have so much to tell you" Ross said to the three of them. All of then then walked back into the living room where Ross began to explain what was going on.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 powers

Chapter nine:  
>Ross's POV<br>For the second time that day I was embarrassed. But this time I was also furious. I had told my friends everything on what had happened. But they just couldn't stop laughing at the fact that I fainted in front of everyone. So as soon as I had finished my story I stormed out of the house. I didn't really care that Rory and Gavin were laughing,but I just made myself out to be like a fool in front of Barbara. God I wish I could forget about everything that had happened. I wish I could set my friends on fire. What a strange thought I thought. Then just as I was thinking of what I just thought a beam of fire shot from my left hand. I instinctually jumped back and slowly raised my hand expecting it to be burnt, but when I looked at it, it was fine. I decided to do again. I started to think of fire again and then just like last time fire shot out of my hands. I aimed it at one of the gardens on my street. I kept the fire going for about 20 seconds. Then when I stopped I looked at my still not burnt hands, the I looked at Mrs McSweeny's scorched garden. Then I kept on walking back to my house still shocked with my new found power.

20 minutes later  
>I was sitting on the couch when I heard a knock on the door. Sighing I got up knowing that it was going to b one of my friends come to say sorry. I walked over to the door and opened it.<br>"Hey Ross."  
>"Barbara! Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked quite surprised.<br>"Sorry for laughing at you. But even you have to admit it was pretty funny."  
>"Hmm. Maybe for you all but not for me it wasn't" I said scowling at her.<br>"Well I'm sorry." She said apologetically.  
>"Ya ok. You want to come in?"<br>"Ya, sure why not. Going home means going back to Gavin." She said following me into the living room. For a while we just sat the talking, but after a while we stopped having nothing else to talk about. We just sat there for a while staring at each other. Then I moved in and kissed her..


	10. Chapter 10 bars

Chapter ten:  
>Ross's POV<br>"Knock knock"  
>"Uhh, What time is it" I said groggily.<br>"Don't know. About 6:30 I think" Barbara (who was lying next to me on my couch) said.  
>"Knock. Knock"<br>"I should probably get that."  
>"Don't go. Just ignore it" she said as I began to move.<br>"I have to get it. Where's my shirt?" I said.  
>"Ahh... Here you go" she said as she handed it to me.<br>"Knock. Knock"  
>"Ya give me a second!" I shouted. When I was fully dressed I walked to the door, sighed, then opened it. Standing outside was three very sleepy looking boys and one very sleepy looking girl. The girl I recognised from yesterday, she was the one who ran over to the baby. I recognised two of the boys as well. One of them was the boy who talked to me before I fainted and the other one was the one who ran was running from the boy with the whip arm.<br>"What do you want!" I snapped.  
>"No attitude for one it's too early in the morning for that. Number two give me your hand" the girl said.<br>"What!? Who the hell are you all anyway." I demanded.  
>"I'm Caine. This is Sam, Edililo and Diana. Now give the girl your hand." Caine demanded with a hint of annoyance in his voice.<br>"Who is it?" Barbara groaned as she walked out of the living room.  
>"Us. Now give me your hand, the both of you!" Diana practically shouted.<br>"God. Ok here" Barbara said giving Diana her her hand.  
>"Three bars" she said to Sam and Caine.<br>"Now you" she said as I gave her my hand. She had it for a few seconds, then her face fell and she muttered something under her breath. Then she turned to Sam and Caine and said:  
>"Four bar."<br>Then with a look of shock on his face Sam started to take charge.  
>"Two of you with us."<br>So me and Barbara stepped outside. I locked the door and we began to follow Sam, Caine, Diana and Edililo down the street and to most houses in the new part of the FAYZ. By the time we were all on our way back to Clifftop Caine and Sam had picked up Gavin, Rory and some other guy whose name I did not know. Nobody had yet told any of us what was going on. All I knew was that Barbara and Gavin were three Rory and the other guy was two and I was four...


	11. Chapter 11 waiting

Chapter 11  
>Gavin's POV<br>Gavin was in a terrible mood. I had gotten half an hours sleep. I was woken up by Sam, Caine and Diana and Edililo at around 7:00. I had bee ready to go down and tell him to p**s off, but when he saw Ross and Barbara at the door with them I decided against it. And now all of them including Rory and the other guy were all in Clifftop which was now basically town hall since the other one burned down. But anyway we were all brought in one by one. Rory, the other guy (whose name I didn't care to learn) and then Barbara were brought in. When Barbara was brought I saw that Ross began to look nervous. What was worrying me was that they had all gone in but none of them had yet come out. I glanced over at Ross. He looked scared, nervous and worried. To be honest I was scared myself. Scared and cold.. So so so cold. Then the moment I'd been dreading came. That guy Edililo (who had a gun slung over his shoulder and looked pretty upset) called me in. I looked at Ross who nodded good luck to me. Then I walked over to the door and walked inside. Inside I saw the other three all knocked out and tied to a chair. Their hands were tied to the arms of the chair and their ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. I then tried to make a run for the door but then I found myself flying thew the air and into the wall. Then the last thing I remembered before losing conciseness was Caine walking towards me with rope in his hand


	12. Chapter 12 Interrogation

Chapter 12:  
>Ross's POV<br>I watched gavin go in. I watched Edililo close the door behind him. When the door was shut again I let my mind drift again. I wondered what Sam and Caine would want. Was it something to do with last night? I was sure nobody was around when it happened. What had Diana meant when she said I was a four bar. Why did Caine and Sam look so shocked when they heard it. But one particular topic that kept popping up in my head was Barbara. Was she ok? She should be out by now. What did she think of me? Were we a couple now? Then after five minutes of these continuos thoughts the door opened. This time Sam came out and whispered something to Edililo. He then looked inside nodded and went in. Then Caine and Sam came out and closed the door behind them. Now I was beginning to feel scared. Then I saw Caine walk towards, he stuck out his hand and I went flying back. I hit the wall and fell to the ground.  
>"Caine. That's not how we do it." He said as he walked towards me to help me up.<br>"What was that all about!" I shouted at him.  
>"What power do you have!" He retorted.<br>"What.." I said surprised. They couldn't know. They weren't there.  
>"What power do you have?" Saw asked calmly.<br>"Ahm.. What!" I said even more surprised.  
>"What bloody power do you have!" Caine shouted at me as he begun to lift me into the air.<br>"Caine. Put him down." Sam said beginning to lose his temper.  
>"I'm not going to ask again you again. Now what power do you have!" He said with the anger beginning to fad in his voice.<br>"I...I don't really know how to explain it properly." I stuttered.  
>"Well explain it the you can!" Caine demanded.<br>"Caine put him down now!" Sam shouted.  
>"Fine" Caine sighed as he let me down.<br>"Now explain."  
>"I can um shoot fire out of my hands I think."<br>"You think?" Sam said.  
>"Ya, I think. Sure well I had to be high or something. Sound things like that is impossible...right?" I explained.<br>"Ya so is being able to throw things across the room without touching them or even moving or in my brothers case shooting lasers out of hands." Caine explain.  
>"How can you be brothers? You're completely different" I asked.<br>"Look I don't know how we are you used your powers yet?" Sam asked.  
>"Well ya. Last night when I was walking home I was a grey at my friends and I thought about burning them and a jet of fire shot out of my hand. And what did Diana mean when she said I was four bar and why were ye so worried?" I said.<br>"You are one of three four bars in the FAYZ, the three of us in here are the most powerful human mutants in the FAYZ" Sam explained.  
>"So the most power hungry person in the FAYZ is a four bar. Isn't that dangerous?"<br>I saw a grin form on Sam's face when I said that and I saw a even bigger frown form on Caine's face.  
>"Go home Ross. We'll come and get you in the morning." Caine growled at me.<br>"Ok but what about Barbara and the others?"  
>"She'll be fine Ross." Sam reassured me.<br>"Ok so. I'll see you both tomorrow so." I said as I walked out of the room and begun my two mile walk home.


	13. Chapter 13 Barbara & Ross

Chapter 13:  
>Ross's POV<br>I looked at watch. It was 1:30 in the morning. Why couldn't I get to sleep. I kept thinking about Barbara and the others... But mostly Barbara. I hoped she was at home.. I hoped she was safe. Wish I could text her, but I'd go over to her house in the morning, I needed to ask her something any way. As I began to fall asleep I noticed how quiet it was. There were no drunks or druggies fighting and shouting outside. Mom and dad weren't shouting at each other in here. In fact all I could hear was a slight buzzing noise coming from the recently built electric station. My house was one of the houses in the FAYZ that had electricity. But most of the people had figured that out already. The people from the first FAYZ ( that's what they were calling themselves. When the dome expanded it created the second FAYZ. So everyone who came in then are now called people from the second FAYZ) had already moved in to the empty houses. But to be honest I didn't really care what the others people did. All I really cared about right now was getting to sleep which was proving a lot harder then it had been last night.  
>"Knock Knock"<br>I again looked at my watch it was 2:30. God had I been thinking for an hour now. Sighing I slipped out of bed and walked down stairs. I opened the door.  
>"Hey Barbara. Are you ok?" I asked looking at her face which was riddled with cuts and dried blood. She was also clutching three of her fingers from her left hand in her right hand.<br>"No, I'm not alright. My face looks like a war zone and three of my my fingers are broken." She said as tears began to form in her eyes.  
>"Come in, I'll get you a cloth to clean your face with. What happened anyway?" I said as she followed me into the kitchen.<br>"That guy. Caine has been throwing me at walls as hitting me for the last hour demanding that I tell him what power I have." She said now with tears flowing down the side of her face.  
>"Come in to the living room and you can tell me all about it." I said as we got up and walked into the room. In there we sat down on the couch and told each other about our day. I told her about my power and what Sam and Caine said to me. And she told me what Caine had done to her. Then after about a half hour of silence we fell asleep in each other's arms.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14 The kiss

Chapter 14  
>Ross's POV<br>"Knock. Knock"  
>It was half eight when I heard the knock on the door. I was in the kitchen trying and failing to make scrambled eggs and sausages. I'd have to remember to learn how to cook when this nightmare is over. Barbara was still asleep in the living room. I was woken up by a banging noise from outside. I was going to wake Barbara as well but after what had happened I decided not to. So I walked to the door and opened it. Standing outside was Sam and Caine. Suddenly I was overcome with anger towards Caine.<br>"Come on let's go." Caine said.  
>"You said she was fine!" I said as stepped outside.<br>"Barbara's fine Ross. She's probably at home." Sam said  
>"No she's not fine. At 2:00 this morning she showed up at my door with a scratched and bloody face and three broken fingers." I said.<br>"What...did you do Caine." Sam said turning to him.  
>"I threw them at a wall a few times hit them a few times as well" he said causally like he threw people at walls everyday. That's where I lost my temper. All of a sudden a jet of fire shot from my hand. It missed his leg by centimetres. Before he could recover I shot more fire at him. This time it just scraped along the outside of his left leg. I stood there in shock as I started at his leg. It was burnt and blackened. Then I saw Caine stick out his hand. Then the next thing I knew I was flying backwards into the door of my house. I hit it and fell to the floor. After a few shocked seconds I got up and began to run at Caine with my hands ready two firing. When I reached the end of my garden I shot at him again. But my aim was off so I missed and hit the road behind him. Then just as Caine was about to hit me again Sam shot his green laser at us.<br>"Stop it!" He shouted at us.  
>"He hurt Barbara so I have to hurt him" I said getting ready to fire again.<br>"You have hurt him! He can bearly walk."  
>"I'm fin...aghhh" he screamed in pain as he tried to walk.<br>"Come on let's get you Lana. Ross are you ok?"  
>"Ya, ya I'm fine."<br>"Good go get Barbara so we'll bring her to Lana." He said as I ran back into the house.  
>"Hey. Barb. You ok?" I asked her as I bumped in to her.<br>"Well expect for three broken fingers I'm going on outside?"  
>"I had a fight with Caine..."<br>"Why were you fighting?"  
>"Ahm...well...because he..ahm hurt you" I said, feeling my cheeks my go red.<br>"Really." She said beginning to smile.  
>"Ya, now come on." I said as we walked out of house.<br>"Hey Ross! One thing I forgot to ask you how old are you and when's your birthday?" Sam shouted over at me.  
>"That's two things. I'm fourteen and my birthday is tomorrow." I shouted back.<br>"Tomorrow. Ahm ok. After we get to Clifftop I need to explain something to you." I said back as we began to walk to Clifftop. I then turned to Barbara who was walking beside me.  
>"Em. Barbara are we ahm.. Like..you know."<br>"Going out?"  
>"Ya that. Are we?"<br>She then took my hand and kissed me. Then she whispered into my ear.  
>"What do you think?"<p> 


	15. Chapter 15 Gavin's power

Chapter 15:  
>Barbara's POV<br>Ross's house was nice. I preferred my own house, but I wanted to ask him something when he got back. Plus I saw his pitiful attempt at making breakfast so I decided to make something edible for a snack. Where was he? He had been gone with Sam for hours now. Whatever, he was probably with Gavin or Rory. I looked up thinking I heard a door closing. I looked down the hall, no one was there. I got back to work. The next thing I knew I felt a hand tap my shoulder.  
>"Ahhh.. Bloody hell Ross!" I said turning around and hitting him.<br>"Ahhhh" Ross said staring at me.  
>"What's wro..." I stopped mid sentence. I was staring at my arm. Sticking out of it was porcupine like quills.<br>"No way. That's not right." I said rubbing my eyes in disbelief.  
>"Well..it could be that power Caine was asking you about yesterday." Ross said still staring in disbelief at me.<br>"Well, if you could stop staring at me that would probably help." I said. I took a few deep breathes. I looked at arm again. This time the quills seemed to recede back into my body.  
>"No, way. That just happened. It is physically impossible for that to happen. It...it ...no it did not happen." I said to Ross.<br>"It did happen. I actually think it was kinda cool." Ross said smiling.  
>"But... It was not... Ok it was kinda cool" I said with a smile forming on my face.<br>"Knock Knock"  
>"I'll get it. You sit down." Ross said as he walked put of the room. I went over to the kitchen table and sat down. Thinking about what had just happened.<p>

Ross's POV  
>I was walking towards the door. When I opened it, it was Rory standing out there.<br>"Ross you need to come now. This is really bad." He said kinda panicked.  
>"Wait calm down. Now tell me what's happening."<br>"It's Gavin. I called over to him to get my stuff. But when I went over the door was completely frozen. So I tried to kick it in, but it failed. So I started to bang on the door. Then Gavin shouted to me saying that I shouldn't come in. So that's when I left and came over here." He explained.  
>"Oh ok..ok. Barbara I'm need to go over to Gavin's for a second! I'll be back in a minute." I shouted into the kitchen.<br>"Ok. See you in a minute!" She shouted back as I walked out the door. Some and Rory ran down the street to Gavin's house. Then I went up to the door and knocked on it.  
>"The doors frozen Ross it's no use." Rory told me.<br>"Ya,ok. Ahm.. Stand back." I said as I positioned myself. Then I thought of something that made me really angry. Fire instantly shot out of my hands and hit the door. The ice on it melted away.  
>"Woah! Ross how can you do that." Rory asked in disbelief.<br>"I'll tell you later now come on." I said as we stepped into the house.  
>"Oh my god. It's so cold. Everything's...frozen"<br>"Gavin!" I shouted  
>"Leave me alone!" He shouted back.<br>"Come on Rory, into the kitchen." I said as I walked towards the kitchen.  
>"Gavin! What happened to you. What's happened to the house!" Rory said when we saw Gavin sitting in the kitchen.<br>"I...just leave me alone!" He shouted at us. As I. Over closer he swung at me. Bits of ice flew out of his hand at me. I ducked and retreated back to a safe distance.  
>"Please just leave. Or else you'll end up like a statue. Frozen in ice. Please just leave me alone."<br>"Gavin.." Rory said  
>"Just go! I don't want you here!" He shouted at us.<br>"Rory.. Listen we"ll come back. Just not now. Come on." I said beckoning hi towards the door.  
>"Fine. But I'm coming back Gavin." He said as he walked towards the door. In response Gavin grunted. We walked out the front door. I closed it behind me. Almost immediately the door froze over again. Sealing one of my best friends inside.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Daniel

Chapter 16:  
>Daniel's POV<br>I was furious. No one in this hell hole even knows me! Why am I even here? Everything has been going so incredibly wrong since this thing happened. To start off with I was trapped in this hell hole, second off all I have been beaten up by that Caine guy, who kept demanding I tell him my power! Then to make it all worse the girl I have liked my whole life is going out with that irish idiot Ross. Oh if I ever get my hands on him, I would kill him, I would just snap his neck. I'd kill Caine as well, but he'd probably kill me first. The one I could be happy about though was my dad's gun locker. All I needed to do was find the key. I could imagine it now, having Caine and Ross kneeling before me battered and beaten and Barbara by my side. I would so much pleasure in killing them them. I smiled at the thought of it. Something shiny caught my eye. Yes! It was the key. I grabbed it and ran upstairs to the gun locker. I opened it. Inside was my dad's extensive gun collection. I dug in deeper, my hand grabbed onto something. I pulled it out. I looked at it. It was C4...


	17. Chapter 17 Death with C4

Chapter 17:  
>Daniel's POV<br>It was the perfect plan. I had gotten loads of great information on Sam and Caine and their girlfriends Astrid and Diana from that really weird kid Bug. Today was the day and if everything went according to plan Ross would be either dead or the hated person by the end of the day. I had snuck into Clifftop (which was acting as a town hall) last night and had planted some C4 on the ground floor. Earlier on this morning I asked Astrid to meet me at Clifftop at 3:00 which was in 5 minutes. There she was walking towards the entrance. I had the detonation control in my hand. I pressed the button...too early. It didn't matter though a chunk of concrete flew out from the first floor wall and fell on top of her. Crushing her. I got up crushed the control under my foot and set of to find Sam and tell hi the terrible news.

"Sam! Come quick!" I said running towards him.  
>"Your Daniel, right. What's wrong."<br>"It's Clifftop. Some one has bombed it."  
>"What!" He said beginning to run towards Clifftop. We ran side by side until we got there. When we got there I saw the amount of damage caused by the C4. Most of the front wall had been blown out as well of some as the first floor wall as well. Kids were still coming out. Some were covered in ash and dust while so e were still clean. Lana was kneeling beside Astrid trying to heal her but it was no use. Lana could heal injuries not bring the dead back to life. Sam ran over to her. Lana looked up sadly and shook her head. I wiped the smile off my face and walked over to Sam.<br>"I'm sorry. But I think I know who did it. I saw Ross go in there last night while I was walking home. He went in with a bag full of stuff but when he came out again the bag was gone and he walked home like nothing had happened."  
>"Ross did this! I'm going to kill him!" Sam said getting up from the floor and stormed off towards Ross's house. I smiled smugly and walked at a distance behind him. My plan was working.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18 Running

Chapter 18:  
>Ross's POV<br>"Bang!"  
>"What the hell was that." I said getting up off the couch and walking put to the hall. Out there I saw my my front door on the ground and a very angry looking Sam standing on top of it.<br>"What's wrong? And was it really necessary to kick down my door."  
>"You killed her!" He shouted.<br>"Woah.. Wait a second Sam.. I have killed no one. Tell me what's happened."  
>"Don't lie! He shouted. He then shot at me. It missed and hit the wall behind me. I ran at him and tacked him to the floor.<br>"What happened!" I demanded with my hand on the side of his head ready to kill him. In response he kneed me in the stomach. I punched him twice in quick succession. One in the chest, winding him. The next to the side of the head knocking him out. I quickly got up and ran out the door and towards the town centre, I had to get some answers.

I had nearly reached town centre. I looked towards Clifftop just in time to see it crumble to the ground. I began to walk towards it. But as I began to walk I started to float into the air. I looked down. It was that girl.., Dekka. Then I saw another boy with glasses come over. He ripped a pole out of the ground that must have been Jack. Strange.. I thought he didn't fight? Dekka let me drop. I took advantage. The next time she cut the gravity I tired my best to float to the edge of her gravity Felix so the next time she left the gravity come back I fell out out of her range. I hit the ground hard on my left shoulder. I got up and shot at her. It hit her leg and she fell in pain. I then aimed my hands at Jack. I slowly walked around him. He didn't move. Then I realised, that if Dekka and Jack were after me then so was Brianna, Caine and even Edililo. I turned away from Jack and ran to the highway. When I reached it I turned around. I said a silent goodbye and then began my long trip to the one place in the FAYZ no one would go to...


	19. Chapter 19 Two Months Later

Chapter 19  
>Ross's POV<br>Two months later  
>"Ross!"<br>Damn, I'd been found. But how I'd been so careful hunting and fishing. When ever people had come up here I had hid. How coils anyone possibly know I was here.  
>"Ross, I know your here! This is the only place in the FAYZ that no one comes to anymore!"<br>Who is it? I recognised the voice from months ago..but who.  
>"Come on! I know you didn't bomb Clifftop, but I do know who did and who framed you!"<br>"Fine!" I shouted, my curiosity getting the better of me. I walked out of my hiding place my hands ready to fire.  
>"Hello Ross. How have you been."<br>"Caine." I said letting my hands drop to my side, but still ready to fire if he tries anything.  
>"I know who did it, I also have a theory on why he did it. And I thought you could do with a little help."<br>"Since when have you ever wanted to he any one." I said.  
>"This person is getting really friendly with Sam and if it keeps it up I have a feeling he will at least try to kill him. Then he will take over control and to be honest I don't really like this person." Caine explained.<br>"Who is it!"  
>"That other guy who had a power. Daniel."<br>"Daniel. How's Barbara?"  
>"She is fine. But she has fallen for his lie a bit more then anyone else. They are...ahm...going out. What happened to the body's?"<br>"The ones on shore I buried but the ones I water sunk to the bottom. They are going out...together!"  
>"Following in the steps of Edililo."<br>"Why don't you tell them yourself."  
>"Because no one will believe me. I have had the tendency to lie in the past. And I know you would like to have a bit of revenge."<br>"Fine so. Let's go."  
>"Woah, woah, woah, calm down a second. We need to go and plan."<p> 


	20. Chapter 20 Beating

Chapter 20:  
>Caine's POV<br>"Hello Daniel." I said as the the door opened.  
>"Caine, what do you want." He snarled. I shot my hand put and he went flying back down the hallway. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I turned around. Daniel tackled me to the floor before I could react. He pinned me and began to punch me in the face. I kneed him in the stomach then flipped him over. I jabbed at his solar plexus, winding him. I then elbowed him in the side of his head, knocking him out.<br>"I just want to talk." I said getting up and wiping the blood from my face. I then went in to kitchen grabbed a bit of rope and a chair and dragged in into the living room. I closed the blinds. I then dragged Daniel in and tied him to the chair. Then I walked put of the room and out the front door. I then set off to find Ross at his hiding place.

Ross's POV  
>Caine had come and gotten me. I was hidden in one of the houses at the edge of the FAYZ. We then snuck down multiple streets, avoiding kids still outside. Eventually we arrived. Caine opened the front door and told me to come in.<br>"Caine! When Sam hears about this. He is going to banish you."  
>"Banish me? What is this the medieval times?"<br>"Whatever. Just let me go." He said grumpily.  
>"No. But I do want to introduce you to my "friend" first. Ross! Come here."<br>"Hello Daniel. I don't think we have actually met yet. But then again that didn't stop you from framing me." I said walking into the room with my hands ready to burn him.  
>"Ross. I don't know what he has told you but, I think I know who the real bomber is."<br>"Yes you do know. You see him every time you look in The mirror!" I went over to him and punched him in the stomach.  
>"Tell me the truth. Did you frame me."<br>"No, but I'm going out with the girlfriend you had for what two days?" He said. I went over punched him across the face. I did it again and again and again.  
>"Don't bring Barbara into this!" I said punching him in the stomach again.<br>"Woah.. Ok Ross. Hit him. Not hit him so much he will die." Caine said.  
>"I've only hit him like five times. It would hardly kill him." I said.<br>"Ya, but I want to hit him as well."  
>"Fine." I said letting Caine push by me. He stuck out his hand and Daniel and the chair went flying backwards into the wall behind him. Then I heard the one thing I did not want to hear...<br>"Daniel are your there?" Barbara said from outside the door.


	21. Chapter 21 Upsetkinda

Chapter 21:  
>Ross's POV<br>"You said she wouldn't be here. "I whispered furiously at Caine. In response he threw me at a wall.  
>"What was that for."I demanded as I got up.<br>"Just go along with it." He said, pulling put a pair of handcuffs.  
>"You're going to arrest me!" I said in disbelief.<br>"No, I'm going to get you out of here." He said walking over to me with the handcuffs. I stuck out my hands. He locked the handcuffs on tightly and marched me to the door.  
>"This is stupid"I said under my breath.<br>"Shut up and act guilty." He said opening the door.  
>"Caine what are...Ross." She spat. I had closed my eyes, not wanting to see the look on her face.<br>"Ya, I caught him..." Caine began.  
>"I thought you were a good guy, Ross!" She shouted at me. Then she punched me in the stomach.<br>"What was that for! I shouted opening my eyes again.  
>"You blew up Clifftop! And killed Astrid!" She said, with those quill things beginning to come out. Caine must have spotted that because he spoke up.<br>"Barbara. You should go and check on your boyfriend. Ross beat him up."  
>She pushed past me and went into the living room as Caine marched me outside.<br>"Your ex punched you." Caine laughed.  
>"Shut up" I growled as he uncuffed me and led me and led me back to my hiding place, upset of what Barbara thought of me.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22 I believe you

Chapter 22:  
>Barbara's POV:<br>Why was Ross at Daniels house? That was the question that had been on my mind for the last day, it wasn't the first time in the last two months I had thought about Ross either. Daniel was at my house,resting after his beating.i had gone over o his house to get a few things. I was looking for a backpack when I saw the big metal locker in his parents room. Maybe there was a backpack in there. I went over and opened it. It was a gun locker. There were three guns I there and a bag at the back. I dug around and pulled the bag out. I opened it. Inside there was...C4. My eyes widened in surprise. I pulled a bit out. It was exactly the same as the bit recovered from the rubble of Clifftop. Did this mean Ross wasn't lying...did this mean Daniel did it. I had to find out. So I went around, found a backpack, put the bag of C4 into the back pack and went off to find the one person who knew more about Ross's location then he was letting on.

Caine's POV  
>"Caine!" Barbara said as she walked up to me.<br>"What Barbara. I'm busy." I grunted.  
>"Done what?"<br>"Well Ross has gotten away. So I have to get him back." I lied.  
>"Sure Caine. Where is Ross, Caine."<br>"I don't know where he is." I lied again.  
>"I know you're working with him." She said accusing me.<br>"No. I am not working with Ross."  
>"I found C4 in Daniels house." She whispered.<br>"So."  
>"Just please. I need to see Ross." She pleaded.<br>"I don't know where he is."  
>"He's lying spidy." Toto said as he walked past. I looked back at Barbara and saw that annoying smile form on her face. I cursed toto.<br>"So, Caine. Can I see him now?"  
>"Fine. On one condition. No one hears about where he is hiding. Got it."<br>"Ya, fine. Come on so."  
>I sighed. Then began my walk to Ross's hiding place with Barbara in tow.<p>

Ross's POV  
>"Ross! You here." Caine said walking through the door.<br>"Of corse I'm here. Where else would I be? With Sam having a chat?"  
>"Without the sarcasm, please. You've got a visitor."<br>"What happens to trust no one?"  
>"Shut up. I'll be in the kitchen." He said walking into the kitchen. Then through the front door came the last person I expected to come through that door.<br>"Ross." Barbara said.  
>"What do you want?" I said icily.<br>"Did you blow up Clifftop?" She asked.  
>"No. Daniel framed me." I said.<br>She walked over to me and put her arms around me.  
>"I believe you." She whispered into my ear.<p> 


	23. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Okay so guys. If anyone still reads this fic I want to know whether or not you guys think I should continue it. I'll leave up to ye but if no one responds then I'm taking it as a no and I'm going to stop writing this.


	24. Chapter 23 insert chapter name here

**Okay so, hi. Before reading I would like to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter it really did mean a lot to me and I would love it if everyone who reads this chapter takes a few minutes to review on this chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 23:

Ross's POV

Why the sudden opinion change?" I asked here when she left go.

"I found this in Daniels house." She said opening her bag and showing me the C4.

"How do you know that I didn't plant them in Daniels house?" I asked her.

"Did you plant them there?"

"No. It was Daniel. Why were you at his house?" I asked.

"You're jealous!"

"No I'm not. It's just...well..um...ok I might be a little jealous." I said, my cheeks going red. She kissed me.

"He is staying at my house. You know resting after the beating you gave him."

"I hit like six times! Hardly a beating!"

"Ok. That's enough catch up time. We need a plan." Caine said walking into the living room.

"So, what do we know?" Barbara asked.

"That Daniel did it." Caine said.

"And that I can't tell Sam, because well...you know...he'd kill me on the spot, and Caine can't tell him because he's a liar." I said looking a Barbara.

"What?... Oh. You want me to tell Sam that Daniel did it." She said.

"Well, I will come with you." Caine said.

"I would come with you. But I'm.. You know a fugitive." I said. Barbara sighed.

"Ok. Come on so Caine. Let's go and find Sam."

Barbara's POV

"Why does Sam look so angry?" I asked as he stormed towards us.

"Bet you it has something g to do with Ross." Caine said.

"Caine! Where's Ross!" Sam demanded.

"Sam, just listen. This is important." I said.

"Unless it is about where Sam is, I don't care!"he shouted.

"Daniel did it. I found this in his house." I said showing him the C4.

"How do I know that you didn't get this from Ross's house?" Sam asked.

"Have you tried to get anything from Ross's house?" Caine asked cockily.

"Well...no. It's impossible to even get in." Sam said sheepishly.

"Exactly. Now do you believe me?" I asked him.

"I suppose." He said reluctantly.

"Well, come on so. We having planning to do." Caine said turning around and setting off for Ross's hiding place.

Sam's POV

So this is where Ross's has been hiding. Was Caine and Barbara telling the truth? Barbara had to be telling the truth, she was going out with Daniel. I miss Astrid.

"Put your hands I your pockets." Caine demanded.

"Why?"

"So you don't feel like killing him when you see him." Caine said.

I put my hands in my pockets. Barbara opened the door and stepped in. I went in after her then Caine went in and closed the door. Then Ross appeared I the kitchen doorway.

"Sam." He said when he saw me.

"Did you kill her?" I asked.

"How could I? I was at home when the bomb went off." He responded

"So you didn't do it?" I asked again.

"I promise you Sam, I did not kill Astrid. Get Toto if you don't believe me." He said.

"I still don't believe you. But if we catch the real guy and Toto says it wasn't you I be happy. Now who did it?"

"Daniel." Barbara said holding Ross's hand.

"Ok. How do we get him so." I asked.

"Beat him up. And if that doesn't work we get Toto." Ross suggested.

"Sure" Caine agreed.

"Whatever. I don't really care. Once you don't kill him." Barbara said still holding Ross's hand.

"Fine if it's ok with everyone else." I said.


	25. Chapter 24

**Okay first I'd like to thank Nobody for commenting on the story, it really does make me want to keep writing thisfan fiction. The other thing is that the last chapter got eight views and I would really appreciate if someone else left a review! Anyway, Nobody you should make an account! I hope you ****enjoy this chapter. I'm also going to try to make it more descriptive as well. Not this chapter tho. **

**Chapter 24:**

**Daniels POV**

**"Knock Knock Knock"**

**"Who the hell is that." I muttered, getting up and going to the door.**

**"Hey Daniel. How are you today?" Sam asked when I opened the door.**

**"What do you want Sam. I'm tired." I snapped.**

**"Bang!" **

**"What was that! Can't people just leave me alone." I said, storming into the kitchen.**

**"Hello Daniel. How's your face?" Ross said walking towards me. He then punched me in the face. I fell to the ground and lost conciseness.**

**2 hours later:**

**Ross's POV**

**"Sam, Caine! He's waking up!" I shouted as Daniel began to open his eyes.**

**"Good. I've been Looking forward to this.""Caine said walking into the living room.**

**"Sam, what the f*** is going on here?" Daniel demanded as he regained conciseness.**

**"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. The easy way is that you confess to killing Astrid and go to Toto so we know you're not lying. The hard way is we beat you up until you confess then we bring you to Toto. Now did you do it?" Sam said.**

**"Why don't you just bring me to Toto?" Daniel asked.**

**"Because then I wouldn't get to have me revenge." I said to him, with a fireball beginning to for in my hand.**

**"Now did you do it?" Caine demanded.**

**"I'm still dating Barbara." Daniel said smugly, turning to me.**

**"Oh, didn't she tell you? We are back together, she broke up with you." I teased.**

**"Did you do it!" Sam shouted moving in to hit him.**

**"No." Daniel said. Sam hit him. I threw the fireball that was in my hand at his back. He screamed in pain. **

**"Did you do it." Caine said calmly.**

**"No."Daniel said through gritted teeth. This time it was Caine who hit him. **

**Caine's POV**

**I picked him up off the ground and threw him at the wall. **

**"Did you do it!" Sam shouted at him. I looked at Ross. He was beginning to look a bit nervous. I didn't blame him. This was his last chance to show Sam he didn't do it. I couldn't let Ross get blamed for this. I am going to need him soon. **

**"No." Daniel said. Brave kid. If he knew what kind of trouble he was getting into.**

**Sam hit him again. And kept hitting him until Ross tries to stop him. Sam punched Ross. Ross kicked Sam in the back of the legs making him lose balance and fall. **

**"What was that for!" Sam shouted at Ross.**

**"We're here to get him to confess, not smash his face in!" Ross shouted at him, wiping blood from is lip.**

**"Sorry." Sam said, taking Ross hand to help him up.**

**"Did you do it Daniel."**

**"Y..yes" he said crying I. A heap in the corner.**

**"Ok, I'll get the cuffs." Sam said.**

**"Yeah, I'm going to get a drink as well." Ross said following Sam out of the room. I walked over to Daniel.**

**"Caine, could you go get Toto. I rather do this here." Sam said coming back into the living room.**

**"Ya, ok." I said getting up and leaving the house. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter also a special thanks to EvilOk who betaed this chapter**

Chapter 25:

Daniel's POV

"So, did you do it Daniel? Did you blow up Clifftop and kill Astrid!?" Sam demanded.

"No." I said, tears still running down my face no matter how hard I tried to stop them.

"He's lying, Spidy" Toto said, adding spidy in as a afterthought.

"See, Sam. I told you I didn't to it. But you still proceeded in trying to kill me." Ross said smugly.

"We're not done yet. Ross, did you blow up Clifftop?" Sam said, already knowing the answer.

"No,Sam I did not." Ross responded to his question.

"That is the truth, Sam." Toto replied.

They were in the living room of the house Ross was hiding in. Daniel was will tied to to a chair while Sam looked furiously between Ross and Daniel trying to figure out who to be mad at. Caine sat on the sofa next to Ross. He hadn't said much in a while.

"Ok, thanks Toto. You can go now." Sam said pulling a phone out of his pocket.

"Wait. Your phone works! Last time I checked they didn't work!" Ross said sounding surprised.

"Well, I got Jack to fix that and you haven't really been around to see that so its understandable that this is a phones work again. And here you can have this, as an apology" Sam said handing him a new(ish) iPhone.

"Apology accepted." He replied, immediately beginning to play with the new phone.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked sounding weak and defeated.

"Well Edililo is coming to get. He will then take you away to the makeshift prison, until we figure out what to do with you, but that will probably end up being death" Sam said sounding happy when he said about killing Daniel.

"Fine, that's fine." I said, my voice sounding small and weak but I still began to make a plan in my head.

1 hour later

"Sorry I was late. Ahm... Things came up..." Edililo explained when he entered the room, panting from running there.

"Ya, it's fine. You know what to do with him" Sam said as Edililo walked into the room.

As soon as Edililo came into the room I saw his gun slung over his shoulder, where it usually is. He didn't have any spare bullets with him, so that was a bonus and he walked with a slight limp.

"So, it was you who killed Astrid. You had us all fooled." Edililo said with a hint of anger in his voice, as he untied me and stood me up. He then put cuffs in my hands and marched me out the door.

"Yep.. I had ye all fooled. But I still have a few tricks up my sleeves." I mumbled to myself, trying to look cool and calm again after crying earlier.

We walked about a mile then I struck. Edililo loosened his grip on my. I quickly turned around and elbowed him in the ribs, he doubled over in pain. I jumped back and kicked him the face. He fell to the floor. I kicked him the side of his face. He lost conciseness. I kneeled on the ground and took the keys from his pocket. I uncuffed myself..very awkwardly at that as well. I took the gun from around his shoulder and ran off towards Stefano Ray National Park.


	27. Chapter 26

**I would like to thank everyone who has left reviews. I'm going to try to upload one chapter every two days. Hopefully. Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 26:

Daniels POV

I had gotten out of town without anyone noticing me. I was on the highway that lead to the now unused nuclear power plant. I decided to go off the road. It would be safer that way. I walked for about five minutes through dried grass, when I saw a person standing there. He had black hair and had a long red(ish) tentacle where his arm should be. I took the gun off my shoulder and aimed it at him. I shot at his chest. It hit. I got up, smiling. But when I looked at him again he was facing me.

"What the hell." I muttered as I walked towards him.

Wrong move. He whipped out his arm. It hit me on the chest. I screamed in pain and began to back away. He laughed at me and whipped it out again. It just bearly hit me again. I tripped and fell to the floor.

"Please...Please don't kill me" I begged, tears streaming down my face for the second time that day.

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" He said. Whipping me again. I screamed in pain.

"I..I..just please don't kill me. I'll do anything for you." I pleaded again.

"Kill someone." He said, seeming intrigued by my offer.

"I can't go back to Perdido Beach. Sam wants to kill me and Edililo will proabaly want to kill me as well." I said in between sobs.

"Why what did you do that got the town in such a big a huff." He said getting more and more intrigued.

"I blew up Clifftop and killed Astrid." I said slowly regaining control of my tears again.

"I heard that she was dead but you are the last person I would have thought to have killed her. And right now I love you for killing her and hate you for not letting me kill her." He said whipping me again. I screamed in pain.

"Well you killed her, so I'll give you a chance. Come on I'm going to bring you to see my master. He said evilly. That's when the fire shot past my head.


	28. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the wait but here it is. the next chapter. It's taken me this long because I'm currently writing another fanfic (check it out, Contest entry is its current title which I will change). I'm also writing a original novel and a mini story. so here it finally is! **

Chapter 27:

Ross's POV

I was walking down to street to find Barbara when I saw the crowd of people standing around the body on the floor. I ran over to them. I pushed through the crowd. Some recognised me and swung and cursed at me. They mostly missed, but the ones that made contact hurt and a couple of times I was nearly dragged to the floor by someone, each time cursing myself for not being more careful. When I had finally broken through the crowd of people I saw Edililo. I quickly checked his pulse. He was fine. The handcuffs Daniel were in, were on the ground and Edililo's gun was gone.

"Shit. You are not going getting away." I thought furiously as I ran back through the crowd and down towards the highway.

But of course because I had no such luck, Dekka saw me. She didn't know I was innocent yet. Immediately she cut the gravity. I cursed and shouted at her. She laughed at me.

"You're lucky. I still have my leg. Lana said they might've had to amputate it if it had been more burnt. So I'm not going to kill you." She said, spine chillingly calm, as she walked back the way I had just run bringing the anti-gravity field with her,

"Please! You have to believe me. I did not do it! Daniel did and right now he is running away." I pleaded, trying to formulate a plan in my head.

"I'm not stupid Ross! You did it. You were the running away that day, not Daniel!" She shouted, still unconvinced.

"I swear I did not do it! I have to go after Daniel, right now." I shouted back at

"Show me some evidence. Show me that Sam trusts you!" She shouted sounding very agitated. I thought for second.

"Let me down and I will show you! I can't get to pocket like this." I said back. She thought about it for a second, then coming to a decision, let me down.

Instead of taking out the phone Sam had given me though, I shot two jets of flames at her legs and hands. She fell to the ground screaming in pain and cursing me again.

'Sorry." I said sheepishly as I ran last her burnt body as she tried to cut the gravity from under me, but failing to do so.

This time I got to the highway. I ran for about two more minutes. Then I heard a scream come from the left of the road. I turned off. I ran for about three more minutes. The I saw Daniel, with that boy with the whip arm I saw the very first day. Drake. That was his name. I shot at them.

"Oi!" I said walking slowly towards them. A smile seemed to form on drakes face, as all the blood drained from Daniels face.

"And who would you be." Drake said smiling evilly as he unwrapped his whip from around his waist.

"Give me Daniel." I said trying to sound confident but failing.

I had heard many stories about Drake and how he nearly killed Sam at the power plant. So really I was terrified of going up against him. Daniel walked over to Drake and said something to him.

"Another four bar! This is great, I love beating the most powerful people. It's always fun to see them beg for me to kill them." He said laughing a laugh that sent a chill down my spine.

I put my hands up as he whipped put his whip. It missed my left hand by a tiny distance. I shot my flames at him. They got him in the chest and staggered back but didn't fall. He whipped out again, this he caught me on the chest. I could feel blood seep out of the cut made. I didn't fall over. I shot at him again and again and again as he whipped his whip at me. I made contact once but he made contact twice, once on my left shoulder and once on my leg. During all of this i didn't see Daniel run over and pick up the gun, so when I turned to see where he was he had Edililo's gun pointed at my head. That was when I began to truly panic. Drake took this opportunity and whipped out at me. It made heavy contact with both my legs and I fell to the ground. Drake then proceeded to walk over to me and whip my chest, arms and legs until I was curled into a ball on the ground, crying.

"Now, do you want me to kill you?" He said beginning to laugh at my pain again.

"No." I cried trying to sound brave.

"Wrong answer." He growled as he whipped out the whip again.

This time though it didn't hit me. When I looked up I saw a red-headed girl poke a machete through Drake. It took me and few seconds to realise that it was Brianna. I groaned, as I tried to get up. I shot at Drake again. It hit. Drake took a second to realise that he wasn't going to win. He turned around, grabbed Daniel and began to run into the wilderness. Brianna turned to me.

"I can't run back to town with you." She said to me.

"Is it that hard for you to walk. I can bearly stand up straight." I moaned.

"Fine. Come on." She sighed, putting an arm around my shoulder to help me walk.

"You're Brianna aren't you." I said as we walked back onto the road.

"Ya, and you're Ross." She said to me smiling.

"Ya. I suppose everyone knows me." I said angrily, crushing Daniel in my head.

"Ya, for all the wrong reasons as well." She said to me. I went quiet for a few minutes then something caught my eye.

"Wait. Over there. It looks like a person." I said looking towards the fallen person. Brianna and me stumbled over. It was a badly burnt kid. Looked like he had been through hell and back.

"Oh shit. What the hell happened to you." I said, eyes wide with shock as I nudged him with my good foot.

He groaned. Then his eyes opened. I looked at Brianna. She sighed, then helped him up and helped us both walk back to the town. By the time we got there it had taken over ten minutes to walk a two minute walk. Sam and Caine were there running towards us. Sam's face paled when he saw me.

"Drake." He said to me. I nodded.

"You ok?" Caine asked.

"Ahm. Ya I think so." I said sarcastically.

"Roger! Is that you." Sam asked to the burnt boy. He nodded.

"Brianna, get them both to Lana. Now." Sam said.

"But Sam..." Brianna began to complain.

"Just do it Brianna!' Sam shouted.

"Fine whatever." Brianna muttered angrily.

"Ross, when you are done I want not talk to you in my office." Sam said

"Ya , fine." I grumbled.

"Brianna. When the both of them,are with Lana, go get Edililo. He's going to want to know about this." Sam said as Brianna led me and roger away.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Caine's POV

I was worried. Drake was still around. Now he had been spotted by multiple people. But he would deal with Drake when the time came. Right now though he had bigger problems on his mind. One of those was his pesky brother, who had just walked back into town. His town. And had taken back over, like nothing had happened. Like he had never been to the lake. He knew he would need help to beat his brother, but he had someone on his mind.

"Hi Ross!" I said when he came out of the makeshift mayors office.

"Hi Caine. What do you want." He said, looking better then he had earlier.

"I need your help." He said bluntly.

"With what. I just want to go home and go to sleep." He said.

"Ya...the problem with going back to your house is that it is impossible to get into. You see, just after you left, there was this kind of explosion. It started at Gavin's house. And well the area around him was completely iced over. And your house was in that area." I explained.

"So. My house is completely inhabitable."

"Yes."

"Because of Gavin."

"Yes."

"I'm going to kill him. I am going to go over to his house and burn it to the bloody ground!" He shouted angrily.

"Ya, well before you do that. I have to ask you something." I said again.

"Ya, ya you need my help. What do you need."

"I need this town. I need to get my brother out of this town. I need Sam dead."

"Can't you ask him yourself? He's your brother."

"He won't just leave. He still hates me."

"No. I'm not going to help you."

"Wait just on second. Who believed you didn't kill Astrid. Ho helped you get out of it. Who tried to kill you?"

"Leave me alone Caine. I'm not going to help you."

"Yes you are. Either you help me or things are going to very bad for you very quickly."

"Try me Caine. I dare you." Ross said.

His bravery threw me for a minute but then I threw him at the tree. He was stunned. I picked up one of the huge branches on the the ground and threw it at him. He burned it in mid air. He then shot his fire a me. It missed by a inch. I could feel the heat of it pass my head. He shot again. This time it hit my right arm. I screamed in pain. I threw some of the rubble of the church at him. He fell. I went over, having a very bad feeling that I had killed him. But when I went over I saw him hiding behind it. It had missed him! Before I knew it, he had me on the ground my hands behind my back and he was on top of my with his hand to my head.

"I'm not going to help you kill Sam. I'm not going to help you take over is town. Understand!" He demanded.

"You help me, or else I will make sure things happen. You mightn't have killed Astrid, but something else could come up. Maybe you helped Daniel. Maybe you wanted Astrid dead." I threatened.

"Go on. Go tell Sam that."

"Do you love Barbara,Ross?"

"Why?"

"It would be a shame if something were to happen to her, wouldn't it."

"Don't you dare go near her. I will kill you if you try to hurt her."

"Then help me. All I want is Sam gone. I don't even want dead, just gone would be fine." I said. I saw his face fall as he thought of it.

"If I help you, Barbara will be left alone. Nothing will happen to her."

"No. Not if you help me."

"Fine." He said reluctantly.

"Good. I'll call you with the details." I said as Ross got off me and walked away.

Connie temples POV

I was sitting down on the sofa in my hotel room. I was watching the news once again. They were all talking about nuking it. Personally I don't like that idea. If my son was still alive I don't want him being blown to smithereens by a nuke!

"Bang!" What the hell. I got up and walked over to the door. The electricity went out.

"Hello, Connie." Said the voice. I recognised it from somewhere, but where?

"Who are you.?" I asked.

"That's on a need to know basis" came the voice again.

"What do you want,so" I demanded.

"Click"

"What was that." I said.

"A gun, I'm going to kill you." I got it, it sounded like E.Z's dad, George.

"George, is that you?" I said sounding surprised.

"Maybe." Came the voice once again.

"Why do you have to kill me. All I ever did for you George was try to help, you pushed me away" I said beginning to panic and look for a way out.

"I have to kill you because you got my child killed." He said.

"You found out that I knew something weird was going to happen" I said all the blood draining from my face.

"You..wha...yes. I know." He said.

"Please, don't kill me." I begged.

"Bang!" I fell to the floor. There was blood pumping out of my left side. I knew I didn't have long. I looked up. My soon to be killer was walking out of the room. It wasn't George though, it was someone else. I thought about Sam, Caine. I thought about the fact that I never told Sam about Caine and vise versa. Then I heard a ear-piercing scream and someone shouting call 911! They had found me. It was too late though...

The news headline the next day.

MOTHER OF SAM TEMPLE ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL PEOPLE

IN THE PERDIDO DOME, WAS MURDERED AT TEM O CLOCK LAST NIGHT.


	30. Chapter 29

**_Chapter 29:_**

**_Ross's POV _**

I was at Barbara's house. I had pasted my house on the way over and sure enough what Caine had said was true. There was absolutely no way of me getting in there for a while so I was not going to be going back to my house in a long time. I also tried to stay out of the way of people, as the news of me not being responsible for the bombing had not yet reach everyone. For example, in the plaza a group of kids tried to kill me. I got away, though. Then later on the same group of kids saw me again. This time though they apologised.

"Hey, Ross!" Barbara said as she opened the door.

"Hey...ahm, can I stay here? My house is well, you know."

"Ya, I know. Sure you can use the spare room."

"Thanks, barb." I said stepping inside.

"You ok Ross. You seem upset."

"It's Caine, he wants me to help him kill Sam" I said.

"Your not going to actually do it. Are you?"

"I don't want to. But I have no choice. Like I can't go to town hall. Caine is watching it." I said to her.

"Why don't you call him.?" She suggested.

"I...can do that, can't i" I said pulling out new phone. I spoke to Sam for about ten minutes. I refused to tell what I wanted to tell him. But I told him to come over, when he was leaving for his house.

"Done." I said walking back into the living room.

"Good. He's coming over later?"

"Ya. I have so many questions."

"Like what?" She said smiling.

"Like, remember the other day. What the hell were those quill things?"

"Oh. Remember a while back, when we were brought into Clifftop. When Diana said I was a three. Well my power is those quill things. When I get a shock they come out and when people try to fight me those quills shoot out and dig into them." She explained.

"Ahm...ok..I understood about none of that, well except not to fight you." I said grinning stupidly.

"So any other questions?" She asked.

"Can we..um..start over? Like you know from the part where you said we were..um.. together...?" I said, horribly nervous. She smiled that great smile that i love. She then leaned in and kissed me.

"So..yes" I said grinning stupidly again.

"Yes." She lied as she began kissing me again.


	31. Chapter 30

**_Guys thanks for the reviews (nobody has no body) it means a lot. Thanks to EvilOk as well for being such an awesome beta. I hope you enjoy this one._**

**_Chapter 30_**

**_Sam's POV_**

"What do you want, Ross. It's late and I'm tired." I said as he opened the door.

"From what!"he said.

"Shut up."I said lazily

"Ok. So you really want to know."he said teasingly.

"Just tell me! Or else, I really will kill you!"I said.

"Fine. Caine told me earlier that he wants you to leave town, but I think he actually wants to kill you. But anyway, he wanted me to help so..."

"You said no, right. I don't really think I could handle two four bars in a fight." I said getting ready to run off.

"Well. ..said yes." He said sheepishly.

"You what!"I said backing away.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you."

"Then why did you say yes!"

"Because he threatened me!" He shouted.

"So, I've nearly killed you, but you got over that." I shouted back.

"He said he'd kill Barbara."Ross said very quietly.

"Oh. I..um..I understand how that feels." I said thinking back to Drake and Astrid.

"Ya. Now leave me talk. We need to stop Caine. He seems kinda, what's the word I'm looking for."

"Crazy, psychotic,serial killer, mentally unstable?" I suggested.

"Ya. All of the above" he said.

"Ok so, we wait for him to come to us. Then we fight back." He said.

"Ok, there is no we in this. I'm staying out of you and Caine's business. I've already been through hell. Leave me out of this."

"But you have to help me or you have to help Caine."

"Or. I could go to you with Caine, then stay out of the fighting." He said seriously.

"Or you could bring Caine to me and help me fight him."

"Or I could Caine, that you now know and leave him kill me."

"Huh, fine. Just bring Caine to me. I'll handle it from there."

**_Ross's POV_**

It was midnight. I was sneaking through Barbara's house. Careful not to wake her up. Caine had just texted me. I took a second to actually wonder how smart jack really is! He set up phone services perfectly and there are now rumours going around that he is working on a internet server. Anyway, I left the house and walked about half a mile when I started to feel a chill. And the closer I actually got to Gavin's house the colder it got. Then I came to the ice barrier. There was two possible routes I could take. I could go around and not freeze to death, but would add a crap load of distance to my journey. So I decided to walk through.

Immediately, I regretted not bringing a jumper. It was freezing! I cupped my hands together and let fire form in my hand. It heated me up as I walked threw the "ice kingdom". That's what Gavin insists on calling it. I reach my house. I consider going in, but from what I gather just to get through the door is near impossible. I decide against it, promising myself that I would go back at some stage. So I keep walking, I finally reach Gavin's house, which tells me I have walked another half mile. I think about calling to him. Tell him that I didn't do it, but again I decide against it and promise myself that I will. Tomorrow. I continue my journey past the frozen houses of long gone neighbours. Eventually I get through, and emerge outside. Finally. I continue my walk to town.

"Hello Ross." Caine said, jumping out from behind the bushes to my right.

"Bloody hell! Don't do that!" I said dropping my hands and work on getting my heart rate back to normal.

"Come on. We have to take out Sam. Now!" He said dragging me off to town Hall.

We run about two miles until we finally get there. He wants to go straight in, but I make wait a second while I catch my breath. While I catch my breath, I look around. The church has completely fallen down. I remember all the times my grandad dragged me in there. I look at the mcdonalds, it seems mostly ok, but I can see the scorch marks from the fire that had happened right before I ended up in here. I look at the hardware store and the day care. Now abandoned. I remember when Mary had emerged from outside the dome. There were very little pictures of her, but I saw one and it..I can't even describe it. I look at the town hall. It was half burned. The mayors office had been spared though and that's were Sam is.

"Come on, enough of a break, let's go!" Caine said pulling me off the ground.

"Fine"I sighed as he dragged me towards town Hall. And that's when the green rays shot through the doors of town hall and skimmed off Caine's left leg.


	32. Chapter 31

**_Chapter 31:_**

Ross's POV

I jumped back in fright as Sam kicked the remaining town hall down to the ground. Caine immediately picked the doors up and threw them at Sam. He burned them in mid air. Caine pulled himself up off the ground.

"Really, Caine! I thought we were past this." Sam shouted as Caine pulled himself up.

"Not, likely brother." He said picking some of church up off the ground.

Sam saw and ran to the side, Caine threw It. It hit town hall, and ripped through the walls of the building. Sam shot again, he just bearly missed and hit the daycare. Caine laughed at his miss and ripped the daycare out of the ground. I stared in awe as he did this, it was the first time Caine had demonstrated this extent of his power. Then I realised there was no way Sam was going to survive and building hit him. I threw fire at Caine's hand. He dropped the now rubbleified daycare. He then turned to me.

"Who side are you Ross!" He savoured turning on me.

"My own!" I shouted back.

Then before he could react I hit him with my fire. It hit his right arm. He threw his left hand into air and the pile of rubble which was once the daycare flew into the air. He began to throw it at me. But I hit the leg Sam had hit earlier. Caine fell to the ground again. I looked at Sam. He was watching me. Ready to kill me if I turned on him. I backed away. I looked back at Caine, who was again back on his feet. He had turned his attention back to Sam. This time though it was the McDonalds that flew I to the air. I ran at him. When I reached hi, I kicked hi. In the back. He flew to the ground. Sam took advantage to this. He ran over to me and punched me in the mouth.

"What the hell Sam!" I said ready to punch him back.

"You're beginning to become a threat Ross, not a asset." He replied.

"I wasn't an asset to begun with" I said.

I then kicked him in the head as he got down to floor to finish Caine. He flew backwards. Caine began to get up again. God, he would not stay down! I kicked Jim in the side of the head then stomped on the chest. I looked at him. He was defiantly unconscious. I then turned back to Sam, who was ready to fire at me!

"Back off ross! I don't want to kill you!" He shouted at me.

"Go on! I dare you to even try!" I shouted back cockily.

"You really want me to kill you!" He said raising his hands.

"Ya, go in. Just remember about the consequences first! I bet you'll probably need me soon, Sam!" I shouted at him raising my hands as well.

"Whys that Ross! Why would I need you after what you've just done!" He shouted.

"Because, I might have been in this mess before, but I've seen what that thing can do! You kill me and then you kill Caine as well. Do you really think you can kill the Gaiaphage by yourself!" I said to him.

"Who said I was going to kill Caine, and who said I was going to kill you!" He shouted back.

"Well, you!" I said.

I fired at him. It missed by inches. I shot again and again and again. Two misses one hit. He fell to the ground. Then just as I was going to go over to him, I was tackled to the ground from behind. I rolled over. It was jack. He ran over to Sam, who was still on the floor and couldn't get up. I jumped up. Then I was lifted into airs, well I floated into the air. Dekka, again! I twisted around and fired at her. It hit her stomach, she fell to the floor p, blood pumping out of her stomach. Then when I was back on the ground I looked into the distance. I could see Edililo coming towards us, gun ready to fire. I turned around and saw Orc come towards me. I turned again. This time I saw that kid, Sanjit come towards me, gun raised and ready to fire. Right behind him was Lana, ready to heal and kill if necessary. I turned one more time, this time I saw Albert walk towards the plaza, three bodyguards surrounding him. I weighed up my options, I was horribly outnumbered and outgunned. I put my hands down. Then it clicked in my head. Sam wasn't looking at me earlier, he knew this could have went horribly wrong so he backup ready to come at a minutes notice, but why Albert? To see the damage? Wait where was Brianna!

"Ross, what have you done!"Edililo said as he came over to me.

"I was threatened" I said.

"So you take out both Sam and Caine and Dekka?"

"Well Sam helped with Caine, but then he threatened me, and Dekka threatened me as well." I replied as he wrapped my hands in tinfoil.

Then I heard it. I heard the whiz zing noise. I looked towards the destroyed Clifftop. There was a missile incoming. Then I heard a shot ring out. I looked towards Albert, he was dead on the ground and Daniel stepped out of the crowd.

"Get down! Missile!" I shouted at everyone.

It was too late, the missile hit town hall, I went flying back, the last thing I remember before losing conciseness, was Daniel laughing...


	33. Chapter 32

**_Chapter 32:_**

**_Ross's POV_**

I opened my eyes. I could see out one eye, but the other one had blood covering it. I squeezed my eye shut when the blood touched it. I gingerly tried to bring my hand to my head, but remembered that Edililo had it tinfoiled me. I got up and looked around, where town hall once stood grand, in its place was a blackened pile rubble. There was a fire raging through the hardware store. I could hear people talking, even though my ears were ringing, I hope they weren't damaged. Suddenly I was on the floor and a shooting pain shot up the back of my legs.

"What the hell was that Ross!" Sam demanded.

"What? What was what?" I said still trying to get everything together.

"Trying to kill me! Shooting a missile at town!"

"You think I shot the missile at town! Where would I even get missiles in this hell hole!" I demanded, getting back up.

"If it wasn't you then who was it? Daniel, Drake, Barbara.."

"Don't you blame Barbara for this!" I shouted.

"Who did it then! He demanded again.

"I don't know! Drake probably. All I know is that I saw Albert dead on the ground and Daniel standing there with a gun in his hand and laughing at the incoming missile!" I said. Sam's face went pale when he heard about Albert.

"Albert's dead."

"Ya. But it wasn't me Sam! And I wasn't going to kill you. I just wanted you to know that I am not helping you in this crap! You were going to kill Caine! And I know if you could have gotten up you would have killed me too!" I said to him.

"Turn around Ross." He ordered.

"What. You want me to turn around. What you want to walk ten paces then draw our hands and shoot!" I said beginning to lose my temper.

"Just turn around Ross!" He shouted.

I swore at him and turned around. To my surprise though he unwrapped my hands.

"Don't make me regret this. Where's Albert"s body." He said.

I walked over to where I last saw him, wiped blood of my forehead. I looked down. There was a pile of rubble where Albert was. Sam called for Dekka, who'd had her stomach healed. She scowled at me and cut the gravity from the rubble was. It lifted off the ground and high into the air. And sure enough under it all was Albert's dead body. I looked away and took another look around. The plaza was destroyed. From the damage me, Sam and Caine caused and the damage the missile had done, it looked like a war zone, which it probably was at that point. I loomed around even more, kids were flooding in from all corners to look at what had happened while they slept. Edililo, Jack, Orc and Sanjit were keeping kids away from the destruction of the plaza. I saw Lana sitting on a stool looking tired, she must have had to heal lots of injures from the lot of us. Ellen the fire chief was trying her best to stop the hardware store fire from spreading. I scanned the crowd for Barbara, she wasn't there..yet.

"So Daniel did this." Sam said to me snapping me out of my trance.

"We destroyed this place." I muttered,

"Ya, we did. Ross, we need to work together. For now away. That cut on your head is pretty bad."

"Huh, really." I said, putting my hand to my head. I winced as I touched it.

"Come on, I have something to tell you." He said as we walked over to Lana.

"What is it." I said yawning.

"Hey guys what's up!" Brianna said running over over to us.

"Any Drake, Daniel or Diana." Sam asked as Lana healed my head.

"So, you nearly took out Sam and Caine?" She asked as she put her hands on my head.

"Well, ya I suppose. But I wasn't going to kill them. I just don't like being used by them." I said to her.

"You have to pick a side. In here there are two sides, Gaia or Sam. Simple as that. And believe me Sam is the better option. Done" she said.

"...has gone transparent again!" Sam said.

"Ya, what will we do. Albert and Astrid are dead now, Astrid was the smart on e and Albert got people to work. What will we do now. " Brianna said to Sam.

"I don't know, but for now try to get as many people to work as you can." Sam said as Brianna ran off.

"Ross, I have something to tell you. But you have to promise not to run off when i tell you." Sam said turning back to me.

"Ya. Ok so, what is it." I said suddenly listening.

"Barbara's gone. She isn't at home anymore. We think that she was either kidnapped or shot the missile." Sam said sullenly.

"Daniel.," I snarled. I then got up and ran away from Sam and towards the highway...


	34. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 33:_**

**_Detective Michael Gilmore's POV_**

I had been put on the Connie Temple murder case. I was called to the dome when it turned transparent. I was standing there waiting for someone to come to the barrier, so I could find Sam temple and tell him the bad news. We had very little clues as to who murdered her. The only clue we had was the gun used to kill her. It was at the lab, getting it inspected for finger prints. Then I saw the girl with the red hair return. Her name was Brianna I think. I started walking over to the where she was standing. The I started to wave frantically, trying to get her attention. When I got her attention I help you a sign saying:

"Can you get me Sam Temple"

In reply she nodded and ran off. I waited another hour until she returned with Sam and a copy and pen. She handed them to Sam and ran off again. He started writing.

"What do you want and who are you?" He wrote.

"I'm detective Michael Gilmore. I'm here to bring you some rather saddening news." I wrote in response.

"Ok, so detective Gilmore. What is this "saddening news" you have for me. I am quite busy today." He wrote quickly.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your mother was murdered at ten o clock last night. She died at the scene. Again I'm very sorry." I wrote back.

"I have to go now. We have a problem in town." He wrote back. I saw a tear roll down the side of his face as he turned around and slowly walked back to town.

6 hours later.

"Sir, we have the lab results back." My assistant mark said walking into my office.

"Yes, can I have them so." I snapped.

"Here you go. I'm going to go home now as well." He said handing me a envelope.

"Yes, yes go. I have work to do" I said hurrying him out of the room.

I went back to my desk and opened the envelope. I slowly took the paper out of it. I read through it. It explained that the gun was now at the police station and that this was typed out by the lab. Confused at how it typed I skipped right to the end. When I read the name I gasped.

**The lab results show that the finger-prints found on the gun are the same**

** As Miss Abana baidoo. Mother of the late Dahra baidoo.**

**_Sam's POV_**

I was walking back to the plaza and all I could think of was the news I just got. My mother was murdered, while I was busy plotting the best way to kill my brother. I could feel the tears run down my face as I walked towards the decimated plaza. As I got closer I could smell the smoke. It was hot as the ashes hit my face. Every thing had gone wrong in so little time. My mother dead, Barbara missing and a suspect to the missile attack, Ross had run off, Ross was more powerful then anticipated and about a billion other problems. Then a sob forced it's way out of my throat. I fell to my knees and began crying out loud. Eventually I got back up and began to walk back to my house. Away from the plaza, away from all of my problems.

**_Ross's POV _**

I was running. I would keep running until I found her. I would not stop running. I was upset. I couldn't believe Sam thought Barbara would do that! She wouldn't..would she? No, I could not believe that. Daniel did it. Daniel kidnapped her. Just another reason to kill him add to my already long list. That's when I felt the tears stream down my face. All the events of the past few hours came flooding back. The is wile attack, Albert getting killed, nearly killing Sam and Caine, the plaza destruction and Lana's soothing touch and her words of advice. Wait. Why was I thinking of Lana. I tried to shack her from my head but I couldn't. Why could I remember her voice so clearly and not remember Barbara's. Why could I remember her touch. The warmth of her hand on my face. I stopped. I didn't think I could on. How could I go on with my futile search if I couldn't get Lana out of my head. How could find Barbara if I couldn't remember what her voice sounds like. How could I find her in this hell hole. Then I broke down and cried in the middle of the highway.

**_Daniels POV_**

I walked back to the hideout laughing. I shot Albert right through the head and I had laughed the whole time. Then the missile came and I saw Ross get thrown to the floor with the force of the explosion. Then I had run to the highway. Away from the destruction I helped cause. But then the best news had come when Barbara ,et up with me halfway to the nuclear plant. I told how great she was out there. She has great aim. Then we had kissed. I had made the right decision getting her to help me. And now we were walking side by side to me and drakes hideout. He didn't think this would work. But it did and now I was with the girl I loved. And Ross had lost.


	35. Chapter 34

**Come on guys, I know more people are reading this so please review. Thanks to everyone (nobody has no body) for reviewing and EvilOk for betaing this story.**

**_Chapter 34:_**

**_Sam's POV _**

It was one in the morning. I couldn't get to sleep. I wondered what had happened to Ross. I hoped he was okay.

"Knock Knock"

I checked my watch, it was half one. I groaned and dragged myself out of bed. I walked down the stairs. It was dark and I could just about see the front door. I opened the door.

"Ross! What the hell are you doing here." I said surprised.

"Can I..um..stay here for the night?" He said kinda sheepishly.

"Why? Can't you go home." I snapped.

"I..l. Please Sam." He said. As I looked closer I could tears running down his face.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I said concerned.

"No, I..." He said crying openly now.

"Come in so. You can stay tonight. But you have to tell me what's wrong." I said reluctantly.

"Can I tell you in the morning. I just really want to go to sleep." He said regaining control over himself again.

"Ya sure. Take the spare room. It's the second on the right."

"Thanks." He said trudging up the stairs.

I followed him up after I got some water from the kitchen. I then went upstairs. Sleep came easier this time.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

I was already up when Ross came downstairs. He looked tried still. His black hair was a mess. His eyes looked red, like he has been crying. I really wanted to know why he was crying. I asked him if he wanted some of the little cereal I had left. He said no and just took a glass of water and sat down.

"So what's up." I said.

"Stuff." He said quietly.

"Why did you show up here last night. Thought you didn't like me."

"I never said that." He snapped back.

"Ok. Why did you show up here anyway." I said.

"I found her, Barbara." He began

"That's good, isn't it." I said confused.

"She was with Daniel. I went closer and heard them talking about the attack. I think I heard Daniel say she did it great. Then, they..ahm..kissed." He said sadly.

"Oh, sorry." I said stuffing my face with the cereal.

"Ya, it's fine. Just don't really want to talk." He said.

"Then why'd you tell me." I said. Making a lame attempt to cheer him up.

"Because you let me stay the night." He said sadly again.

"What are you doing today?" I said abandoning all hope of cheering him up.

"Might go see Rory, Gavin. Maybe. I dunno."

I looked down at my now empty bowl. Thought for a while. Then I said something

"You can stay another night if want. Longer if you need." I offered.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll find somewhere else to stay. I'll get out." He said beginning to get up.

"No, stay. Really I mean it." I said before he could leave.

"Really? I thought you hated me." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Great, a joker." I said sarcastically.

"See ya later." He said as left the room.

"See ya." I said quietly. It'd be good to have Ross as friend. He's really powerful.


	36. Chapter 35

**_Chapter 35: _**

**_Ross's POV _**

I was going to Gavin's place when I heard the bang. I spun around. My hands ready to shoot. No one was there. I let my hands down and continued to walk towards Gavin's house. Then I heard the bang again. This time though I felt a rush of wind pass my face. I readied my hands and turned again. This time Daniel was behind me.

"Hello Ross. Long time no see." He said with that shark grin.

"It's been a day Daniel. Hardly a long time." I said getting ready to shoot.

"It's too bad your girlfriend..sorry..my girlfriend didn't kill you with the missile." He laughed.

"F**k you Daniel." I growled.

Then I felt another presence behind me. I turned around again. It was Drake. He too looked as if he was laughing. He snapped out his whip. It hit the back of my leg. I howled in pain. I shot at Drake. He stumbled backwards. I shot again. I then ran past him. I ran until I came to the ice barrier. I ran over it and kept running. I burst through Gavin's door.

"Gavin! Help!" I shouted. I could hear them running behind me.

"Ross! How are you?" He said coming over to me.

"Not now. Need help. Drake and Daniel want to kill me." I said breathlessly.

"Daniel and who?" He said.

"You have to be kidding me. Just help. I'll explain later." I said regaining my breath.

"Fine." He said running out of his house.

I followed him out. Drake had caught up to us by now. Gavin shot these ice spike things at him. One lodged itself into his leg. Drake snapped out his whip. It hit Gavin's chest. He howled in pain. Then some sort of ice armour coved Gavin's body. Then Gavin raised his arms and some sort of ice spikes shot out of the ground. My eyes widened in shock as this happened. The ice spikes shot up at Drake. He jumped backwards as an ice wall formed. That's when Daniel appeared behind me. He grabbed my throat and floored me. I screamed in pain as he snapped my arm. Gavin turned to me. He shot the ice at Daniel. Daniel used me as a shield. The ice dug into my chest. I screamed in pain again. Daniel got up with me still in a chocker hold.

"Try anything Gavin and I'll kill him. Now leave me and Drake leave."

"Not with Ross." Gavin said looking behind us. I craned my neck, trying to look behind Daniel. Daniel kicked out my legs, I fell to the floor.

"Put your hands down Gavin!" Daniel said pulling a knife from his pocket.

"Put it down, Daniel!" Sam shouted from behind. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw drake, he was running towards the bushes.

"Why should I Sam!" Daniel said putting the knife to my throat.

Sam shot at him. Gavin shot at him. The ice just bearly missed me. It hit Daniels arm. Then Sam's shot hit his leg. Daniel looked around. Then he took the knife and stuck it into my chest. I silently fell to the floor. The world seemed to blur. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I heard another shout then footsteps.

"...Ross..Ross...can you hear me." Sam said distantly.

"Ugh." I replied.

"...phone...Lana...Gavin!" I heard.

Then the last thing I remembered before losing .


	37. Chapter 36

**_Chapter 35:_**

**Detective Gilmore's POV**

"Did you kill Connie temple!" I said lazily.

"I want to speak to my attorney." Abana baidoo said.

"Did you work alone."

"My attorney." She growled.

"Look of you tell me now it will make all of our lives easier." I said.

"I want my attorney!" She said again.

"Look I know it's hard..." I began

"No! You know nothing. My child was murdered. By that..that..that demon child! It is not okay!" She shouted at me.

"Detective! You should not be talking to my client when I'm not here!"mr. Noonan said as he stormed threw the door of the interrogation room.

"Yes, yes, I know!" I said, cursing my luck. Mr. Noonan is one of the best attorneys in town.

"Now, miss baidoo. Did you shoot miss Connie temple two nights ago." I repeated.

"Do have any evidence?" Mr. Noonan asked me.

"Yes, we have her caught on camera and we found the murder weapon, which had her fingerprints on it." I said. Mr. Noonan then leaned over to Abana and whispered into her ear.

"Yes, I killed Connie." Abana said.

"That was not what I told you to say." Mr. Noonan said, scowling at her her.

"I killed her and I'm happy I did." Abana said.

"You know that you will most likely get twenty to life in jail for this." I informed her.

"Yes I know." Abana snapped.

"Very well. I will be right back with the confession paper." I said leaving the room. As walked out of the room I let myself smile at my victory.

**Ross's POV**

"Ross...here...quickly" I heard from a distant voice.

"Wow...blood...happened." I heard from another distant voice. This time it sounding like a girl. Then I felt soft hands touch my chest. I felt a warm sensation shoot through my body as the voices became more and more clear.

"Ross. Ross! You still with us!?" Sam shouted into my ear.

"Ya, ya. I'm here. I was stabbed not deafened." I said rubbing my chest.

"You lost a lot blood, Ross. Rest for a few days." Lana said getting up and wiping my blood off my shredded t-shirt.

"And get a new t-shirt." She said as she walked away.

"Well. Interesting day. I think I'm going to go home now." I said to Sam as I got up.

"Your okay, Ross! I thought you were dead for a second." Gavin said as walked through the door.

"As I said. I'm going to go home, well to Sam's house. I'm tired." I said. I then said goodbye and began to walk away.

As I walked I shoved my hands into my pockets. I felt something in there. I pulled it put. It was the piece of paper I put in my pocket before I lost consciousness. I remembered Daniel giving it to me before he stabbed me. I opened it. It was half ripped and kinda wet. But it was still readable.

**_Ross, if your reading this then I've failed to_**

**_ to kill you again. Any way meet by the bushes across_**

**_ from my house in two nights time. I will come alone. But if_**

**_ you don't believe me bring someone else along. This is really_**

**_ important. BTW I took you phone (hopefully). I will text Sam 2morrow_**

**_ so get his phone!_**

I stared at note. Daniel wanting to meet with me! How stupid does he think I am. But what about the phone, he didn't take it did he? I checked my pockets. It wasn't there. Cursing, I continued to walk to Sam's house. As I walked I thought. Why did Daniel want to see my and why did he go through all of that just to give me this? Why didn't he kill me back there, he had the perfect chance. And Lana. Again I stopped mid-thought. Why was I thinking about her again! Ah, it was so frustrating. I liked Barbara, but she's with Daniel. And I'm beginning to think that I like Lana too! But she's with Sanjit!

I stepped up to Sam's door. I tried to open it but it was locked! Damn, I'd forgotten to ask Sam for the key. So I turned around. Just in time to see a kid go flying down the street through the air.

"Ross!" Caine shouted when he came in to view.

"Damn!" I said under my breath as I begun to run away from Caine.

"I am going to kill you Ross! You betrayed me!" He shouted as he ran behind me.

"How did I betray you!? I wasn't even with you to begin with!" I shouted back at him. That's when I saw the car fly past my head. I cursed and ran harder. I quickly stopped and turned around. He was a bit behind me. Catching my breath, I got ready to shoot the fire out of my hands. Just as I was about to shoot though a green laser shot past my head. I turned around again. It was Sam. Caine shouted something and pulled apart one of the houses with his power. Just as he about to throw the rubble at him though, I shot his hand. It hit. Sam shot again. It hit his leg. Sam began to run over to Caine and knock him out, but he tripped and fell. His phone fell out of his pocket. He got up not notice ing his phone was gone. I walked over to the phone and picked it up. For a second I thought about giving it back to him, but if Daniel was going to text him I needed to be the first to see it. So I pocketed the phone and ran over to help Sam in restraining Caine.


	38. Chapter 37

**_Chapter 36:_**

**Edililo's POV**

It had taken Lana hours to fix him, but roger was up and about I heard about the news i had run faster then I had ever ran before to Lana. Brianna had explained what had happened and how Ross had ended up there and how he had found Roger half dead on the floor. I had wanted to go over and hug Roger when I saw him, but I could see that the burns that riddled his body were to painful to touch. So instead I sat beside him and waited for Lana to heal him.

As soon as he stepped out of Lana's makeshift hospital type thing I hugged him. I didn't want to let him go ever. Eventually I pulled away. Roger was smiling at me. And as we walked home I asked him what had happened and how he had possibly survived two months out there by himself. Then I had explained what had happened here since I had last saw him.

**Jack's POV**

"A router, that's what I needed." I thought to myself.

"Wonder if Brianna would find one for me." I said to myself again. I really wanted to try to make some sort of an internet. Imagine if i did that! I'd be more powerful then Sam and Albert..no Sam, Albert's dead. I smiled at the thought.

"Hey Jack! What you doing?" Brianna said as she ran in. I jumped out of my chair a little, but when I landed my hands hit the desk. It snapped in half.

"Not. Again. Come on Brianna, what have I told you bout surprising me like that!" I complained.

"Jack, any one can scare you. Remember that time I walked up the street towards you, I said hi and you nearly had a heart attack." She said.

"That's unfair, you caught me off guard." I mumbled, knowing she would never let me live that down.

"Whatever. Come on let's find you a new desk." She said as she grabbed my arm and led me downstairs.

**Dekka's POV**

I was at the blackened crater that once was town hall once again. I was waiting for Sam to come and meet me. He said it was important. But if it had anything to do with Ross, I was leaving. I had decided a long time ago that I didn't like him. Hen he had nearly burned my leg off. I should off looking for Caine or Drake or Daniel or something other then just standing here doing nothing. I looked down one of the streets, I saw Jack and Brianna together. She shouldn't be with him, she should be with me. I turned around trying to push Brianna out of my mind. I saw Sam walking towards me, with Caine tied up and laughing with..Ross. I turned around and walked away.

**Diana's POV**

Gaia was crying, again. I had decided to keep the name Gaia because as much as I hated to admit it I liked the name. I took her in my arms and soothed her. She stopped crying and fell asleep. But I left her in my arms. I missed Caine, which was strange. He didn't really care about me anymore, ever since Gaia had come back to being a baby. Sam had been great though. He had somehow gotten everything that I needed for Gaia. Diapers, food everything. He had even asked if I wanted to stay with him after Astrid was killed. I think he felt lonely. But I stayed here, just me and Gaia.

**Sam's POV**

It was the first time in months that I had actually laughed. I didn't even know why I was laughing. Ross was looking at me laughing at the fact that I was laughing. While Caine was sulking and cursing our names. We were going to have to go through the plaza first though. The "prison" was just after it. I hoped Dekka had stuck around though, I really needed to talk to her about Ross. She really hated him.

**Ross POV **

I was looking at Sam like he had gone crazy. Which he probably had. I couldn't help laughing at the fact that he was laughing uncontrollably.I could hear Caine cursing our names as we walked towards town hall.

**Rory's POV **

I was freaking out. I had just gotten a kid to stab himself, by thinking about it! I had thought about the kid stabbing himself to death and he did it. I ran home, well my second home. I had grabbed the phone Sam gave me and rang Ross. But it was Daniel who answered. I couldn't believe it. Ross was working with the boy he had tried so hard to get rid off! I then left the house to find Gavin, he'd know what to do.

**Gavin's POV**

I was really hurt. Drake had hit me leg, countless of times. But it wasn't red blood coming out, it was blue blood. It was cold to touch as well. I was just about to call Lana when ice began to form around my leg. The ice that then covered foot sot of morphed with the floor. I tried to move it, but it wouldn't move. Then it began to spread. First to my left leg. Then up towards my chest. And now it was at my neck. My voice was raw from shouting help. It moved again, up to my mouth. I was being trapped. The last thing then I remembered before the ice completely covered me was Rory, walking into my kitchen.

**So sorry this has taken so long. But I also just wanted to tell all of ye that I do plan on eventually updateing and finishing my Caine and Astrid story, its just that I'm writing other fics as well, and I kinda got hooked on Divergent for a while so yeah...enough said about that. But of by any chance you do like thone books, cheak out my fic on it. Anyway. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please Review! **


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

Rory's POV

*this takes place two hours after Gavin freezes over*

"Sam! Sam! I need to talk to you!" I shouted while running towards him.

"What about?" He said.

"It's multiple things." I said catching my breath.

"Ok, you going to tell me what it is?"

"First, Gavin,he's like um like covered in ice. He's not responding to anything."

"Gavin's what?"

"Not done yet. Second I think I've figured out what my power is. It's mind control..I think. And um, Ross. He's working with Daniel." I said.

"Ross is what? Daniel stabbed him like a hours ago. And mind control. Really! We'll test out how powerful it is tomorrow. I have an issue to deal with first." He said turning around and heading in the direction of his house.

Sam's POV

Ross. I knew he couldn't be trusted! Why did I trust him so. I was going to kill him. I stormed up to the door of my house. I kicked the door down, forgetting that I could have just opened it.

"Sam, you alright." Ross asked cautiously as he stepped put of the kitchen.

"You lied to me!" I shouted getting ready to fight him.

"Please don't do this again!" Ross said.

"You told me that you were going to help me!" I shouted beginning to lose my temper.

"What? I am helping Sam!" He said watching me closely.

"Ya, right." I said shooting at him.

He yelped and jumped back. I heard a door open. I ran I to the kitchen, Ross was gone.

Ross's POV

I was going to leave town. I had been there what, less then a week and I has been nearly killed each and every day. I was better off at the lake. No one tried to kill me there. So I ran. Away from Sam's house, away from the destroyed plaza and away from town. I ran about a mile down the highway. Then I walked for a while.

THE NEXT DAY

I had slept outside all night. I was going to try to make it to the campsite in the national park, but I was to tired. I was woken up by Sam's phone, buzzing. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Brianna. I didn't answer. Instead I got up and began to walk to the lake. Pi walked for an hour when I got a text. It was Daniel.

Meet at my house. Midnight. Bring backup if u want.

I read it and cursed. I completely forgot all about our meeting. I thought for a second and replied.

Change of plans, meet on the highway. Where we fought. Same time.

So I turned around and began my two and half mile walk back towards town.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Sam's POV

He was gone. Again. Once again I had chased Ross away. I didn't even get his side of the story. I had to find him. He had probably walked all night. I should send Brianna to go look for him. So I went to look for her, but it was her who found me.

"Sam! Phone. Ross wants to talk." Brianna said as she appeared behind me.

"What. Why'd he ring you. I have...he has my phone" I said realising my phone was gone.

"Ya. Here. Take it." She said handing me the phone. I took it.

"Ross. You there." I aid into the phone.

"Ya. Look Sam. You have to listen to me. I am not working with Daniel. He stole my phone.."

"So you stole my phone?" I said, anger building up.

"Well, ya kinda. Just listen. He gave me a note before he ran away and I t said he had stole my was going to text you, but I really needed to see the text. So I took your phone. I was going to give it back, but you tried to kill me. Again." He explained quickly.

"Ahm, ok?" I said unsurely.

"Look Sam, I need your help. Meet me a half a mile outside of ton in the highway at half eleven tonight." He said. Then he hung up.

QUATER TO ELEVEN THAT NIGHT:

Ross's POV

I was watching Sam from a bush at the side of the highway. He was three quarters of an hour early. Why can't people come at the time they're supposed to come at. No earlier and no later. So I waited.

TWENTY-FIVE PAST ELEVEN:

"Hi Sam" I said bursting out of the bush.

"Where'd you come from!" He said nearly jumping into the air.

"From that bush. I've been on there for the last 45 minutes."

"You been watching me!"

"Not exactly, I was really watching out for Daniel or Drake."

"So you sat in a bush for 45 minutes?" He questioned.

"Shut up. Why did you come 45 minutes early and stand in plain sight. Where Drake could have nearly killed you, like in the nuclear plant" I said, anger building up.

"Where'd you find that out!"

"A source." I replied.

"What source." He demanded.

"A source, that I'm not telling you about." I said. After that Westwood in silence for the next half hour waiting for Daniel to show.

MIDNIGHT

Daniel's POV

I walked in the clearing cautiously. I was watching out for Sam. I knew he was here. Ross isn't stupid enough to come alone. Ross was standing in the middle of the clearing. Ready to fight.

"Daniel! What do you want?" He shouted over to me.

"Where's Sam?!" I said walking closer.

"Somewhere. What do you want?" He repeated.

"It's Barbara." I began. His hands readied. And he began to look around.

"No, she's not here. It's just me. I promise. There's something wrong with her." I said, now looking around. Making sure Barbara wasn't there.

"Get on with it." He snapped, eager to leave probably.

"That thing, the Gaiaphage, the green..."

"I know what the Gaiaphage is." He snapped.

"I don't know how to explain this, but it's like, like..in Barbara. It's making her act really weird. She has all the powers and stuff." I explained.

"It's in her!" Sam said bursting out of the bush. He seemed scared.

"I'm taking that as a bad thing." Ross said, obviously confused.

"I'll explain later. We need to go." Sam said walking over to Ross.

"Phone, Daniel." Ross demanded.

"Oh ya, here." I said throwing it at him. Then he and Sam began their walk back to town. Even more worried then I was when I arrived, I started after them. I couldn't go back there. Not to that thing that used be the girl I once loved.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Barbara's POV.

He had run away. Daniel had fled in to the night. I has watched him run. Watched him until he reached the trees. Traitor. I was going to find him. He would be sorry when I did find him. I stormed back to the mineshaft. Drake was still out, hunting. My stomach grumbled. I was starving and was sitting in the dark. Hungry in the dark. I made a flame appear in my hand. The cave was now lit up a bit. I had thrown a few Sammy suns up, to add to the eeriness of the cave. I had too plan. Last time I had tried to kill everyone, I had nearly been killed myself! So I sat there, hungry in dark, planning.

Brianna's POV:

"Jack! You here?" I shouted as I ran into the house.

"Ya, I'm up here. I think I've nearly made the internet." He shouted back, sounding excited.

"Emm, okay. But Sam wants us all at his house. Now." I shouted back at him.

"Oh, yeah. Okay I'll be there in a minute." He said.

"I'm going to get Dekka. Okay." I said as he walked down the stairs.

"Okay. I'll walk." He said rubbing his eyes.

"How much sleep did you get." I asked him.

"None, it's only like 4:00." He said.

"No it's one in the morning Jack." I said laughing.

"Wh...!" He started, but I was gone before he could finish.

Dekka's POV

I was woken by multiple fast knocks on my front door. So I dragged myself out of bed and trudged down the stairs towards the front door.

"Hey Dekka!" Brianna said awkwardly at the door.

"Brianna, what's up." I said immediately going to fix my hair.

"Sam wants us all down at his house now." She said.

"Why?"

"Dunno, that's all he told me."

"Okay, why at one in morning?" I asked.

"As I said. Dunno." She said. Then she ran off, leaving me to get properly dressed and make my way across town.

Edililo's POV

"Hey Sam." I said answering my phone.

"Can you get Rory, Lana and Diana?" He said.

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously.

"Because, we need to have a meeting now." He said before he hung up. So I said bye to Roger and left to go get Lana, Diana and Rory while thinking about what Sam could want at this ungodly hour.

Lana's POV

"Hey, Lana. Edililo says he wants to talk to you." Sanjit said shacking me awake.

"Wha...why?" I asked groggily.

"Dunno. He didn't say." He replied.

"Okay." I said dragging myself out of bed, I wakes downstairs to see Edililo standing I the doorway, waiting.

"What do you want Edililo?" I demanded when I reached the door.

"Sam wants you to go his house. Some sort of a meeting. Now." He said urgently.

"You in a rush?" I asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked surprised.

"Your out of breath. So you probably ran over here. So your probably in a rush." I explained.

"Yeah, just get to Sam's place within the half hour." He said before he turned around and began to jog to the next house he needs to. So I went upstairs grabbed a jacket and began to walk to Sam's.

Diana's POV

Once again I was woken up. Not by Gaia but by a knock on the door. I ignored it. Whoever it was knocked again. Again, I ignored it.

"Diana! I know you're there!" Came Edililo's voice. Gaia stirred in her sleep, so I got up and waked to door. Hoping to avoid another night with no sleep.

"What do you want!" I snapped when I opened the door.

"Sam wants you at his his place now." He said.

"I can't just leave. I have to look after Gaia." I said.

"Bring her too. But whatever Sam wants it's important. He basically called a meeting of everyone who is anyone in here." Edililo explained quickly.

"Wha..ya fine. I'll see you there." I shouted after him as he jogged away to his next destination.

Rory's POV

Weak mind control. That's how Sam had described it. I can make anyone do anything I want, once they're a two bar or under. Suppose it'll come in handy at some stage.i was having trouble getting to sleep. Again. I was hungry as well. But that was common in the FAYZ, everyone was hungry. Some worse off then others.

"Knock Knock."

Who could that be, at half one in the morning. So I got out of bed and went to answer the door.

"Rory, Sam wants you to go...to his house now." Edililo said breathlessly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Can I have a glass of water?" He asked.

"Sure." I sails leading him into the kitchen. I poured him a glass of tap water and handed it to him.

"So what does Sam want?" I asked.

"Dunno. He didn't tell, but I could tell it was important. So go get properly dressed and meet me down here."

"Oh, okay." I said running upstairs. When I was dressed I ran back downstairs and me and Edililo began to walk to Sam's house.

Orc's POV

"Oh hey, Brianna." I mumbled as she ran past me.

"Orc! Great I was looking for you." She said.

"Why. I couldn't get to sleep so I took a walk." I said.

"Well Sam wants you at his house now. Some important meeting thing. So come on" she said, trying to pull me along.

"I don't want to." I said taking my arm back.

"Well, you have to. Now!" She shouted.

"I'm not going!" I refused.

"NOW!" She shouted at me. I took a step backwards shocked by how loud she could be.

"Okay." I said giving up. She smiled and ran off. Leaving me to walk to Sam's house.


End file.
